


Cafuné

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cafuné [Portuguese] - tenderly running your fingers through your lover’s hair.</i>
</p><p>Prompt: “I’ve been awake for three days and i spent my last bit of loose change on this coffee that i just spilled all over the floor/my pants and now i’m crying and you’re trying not to openly stare” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafuné

Baekhyun yawns widely into his fist, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He’s been in line to get coffee for a while now but a quick glance at his watch tells him he’s got enough time to spare. Hiking his bag further up on his shoulder, he leans against the glass of the pastries display. 

The guy before him seems to be struggling with his wallet, trying to pull out enough loose change to pay for his coffee. The people behind Baekhyun start growing impatient, grumbling and calling out for him to hurry up.

Frazzled, the man drops the coins in the barista’s waiting palm, grabbing his cup of coffee and stepping away from the counter to make way. 

He’s barely made it another step when someone bumps into him roughly from behind, spilling his steaming coffee all over his pants. 

Yelping in pain, the man swears loudly, looking down at his ruined pants. Baekhyun watches helplessly as he sinks down on his haunches, pressing the heel of his hand into his face. 

His shoulders start to shake and, _oh shit_ , he’s crying, Baekhyun realizes, alarmed. 

“Sir?”

The barista snaps his attention back and Baekhyun turns back to the counter quickly. He can even feel someone prodding him from behind.

“I’ll have a black coffee and two bagels, please.”

Shrugging, the barista works on serving his order quickly to move on to the next person in line.

Shuffling out of the way with his order in hand, Baekhyun steps closer to where the man is still crouched down and tentatively taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey,” he says, balking when the man flinches at the sudden touch. He stares up at Baekhyun in surprise, roughly scrubbing his face to wipe the tears away quickly.

“Rough day?” Baekhyun tries again, and the man flushes in embarrassment, straightening up slowly. 

“Rough week,” he sighs, laughing awkwardly and he can barely meet Baekhyun’s eyes through his embarrassment. 

Biting his lip, Baekhyun stares down at the coffee cup and bagels in his hands and gets an idea.

“Hey, could you help me for a sec?” he asks, jutting his chin out at the strap of his bag beginning to slip off his shoulder. He beckons at an empty table nearby and the man nods, quickly grabbing the bag before it falls. 

Setting his order down on the table, Baekhyun drops into a chair and invites the man to sit with him for a bit. After a moment’s hesitation, the man pulls out the chair beside him and promptly deflates in his seat like he’s completely drained even though it’s barely even 7.30 in the morning. 

“Thanks,” he says, offering Baekhyun a smile. “I’m Jongdae, by the way.”

Baekhyun reciprocates, inclining his head and returns the smile.

“I swear, buying something from here always feels like a battle,” Baekhyun sighs, watching the line of people still shoving each other to keep their place.

“You’re telling me,” Jongdae says, reaching for the napkins in the holder and makes a futile attempt at dabbing the stain on his pants away. He gives up after a while, shoulders slumping in defeat. “That was my last bit of loose change too.”

“Guess you _really_ wanted that caffeine boost, huh?” Baekhyun teases, hoping he’s not pushing it too far.

Jongdae laughs, albeit somewhat shakily, kneading his forehead before combing his fingers through his hair roughly.

“Insomniac woes. It’s been kicking my ass lately,” he says, twisting the napkin between his fingers. “Can’t afford to be exhausted when I’ve got a job interview in half an hour.”

He looks down then and heaves out a sigh, frowning at the giant coffee stains. “I don’t think I’m gonna make the best impression with my pants looking like this.”

Baekhyun remembers the day he went for his own interview for his current job. His nervous pep talk in the bathroom mirror ended with a shaky splash of water to the face that somehow wound up drenching his entire front all the way down to his crotch. It’s a miracle he even got the job at all. 

Reaching down for the bag by his feet, he pulls out the folded spare pants he keeps in there for emergencies.

“Take mine,” he holds it up to Jongdae over the table, shaking it expectantly when Jongdae doesn’t move.

“What?” Jongdae splutters taken aback. “I can’t take these!”

“Why not?” Baekhyun retorts, setting the pants down on the table and sliding them over to Jongdae’s end instead. “They’re clean, I swear.”

“That’s not– you don’t even _know_ me,” Jongdae struggles perplexed, looking conflicted. 

“You can buy me lunch after you get the job,” Baekhyun grins, winking at him playfully.  
“We can do plenty of getting-to-know then. Seriously, it’s no big deal. It’d suck to blow something like this over a pair of pants”

Jongdae looks torn, but his eyes flicker down to his watch and bites his lip. He fixes Baekhyun with a calculative stare, almost like he’s waiting for Baekhyun to suddenly retract his offer but Baekhyun just stares back resolutely. 

Finally, Jongdae sets his hand on the folded pants, clearly out of options and time.

“Thank you,” he says sincerely. “I owe you, big time.”

Baekhyun waves him off, taking another sip from his coffee. “Now go get’em tiger.”

Jongdae laughs loudly, kicking Baekhyun’s shoe under the table lightly. 

“I really do need to get going,” he says, glancing at his watch again. He excuses himself, inclining his head gratefully again before leaving the cafe. 

Baekhyun grins, drinking the last mouthful of coffee in his cup. 

 

ϟ

 

It’s only a couple of days later when Baekhyun sees Jongdae again. He’s waiting for him in the same cafe as before with the folded pants and two cups of coffee in his hands. He smiles brightly when he sees Baekhyun wave.

“I realized I didn’t even ask how I should get these back to you,” he says holding out the neatly folded pants and offers him one of the coffee cups. “Figured I’d try my luck waiting here.”

“You really didn’t have to,” Baekhyun says, rubbing the back of his neck as he accepts the coffee cup.

“Please,” Jongdae insists, chuckling. “I’ve only just met you and I’ve already gotten into your pants. It’s the least I could do.”

Baekhyun snorts, graciously taking a sip.

“So how’d it go?” Baekhyun asks delicately.

Jongdae beams at him brightly. “I got the job!”

Cheering loudly, Baekhyun thumps him on the back in congratulations while Jongdae barks out a laugh.

“Which way are you headed?” Baekhyun asks when they step out of the cafe. 

“Left,” Jongdae says, falling into step with him as they round the corner. “So, you’re in... business?”

“Marketing, actually,” Baekhyun tells him. “We work with foreign stocks mostly.”

To his surprise, they head straight into the same building, making for the elevator. 

“Well this is a happy coincidence,” Baekhyun grins, when Jongdae presses the button for the same floor number as him. “Where did you say you got the job, again?”

“Park & Do; it’s an accounting firm,” Jongdae says, pulling out his name badge from his bag.

Baekhyun frowns, mulling the name over. 

“Somehow, that sounds familiar,” he muses. The elevator doors _ding_ open on their floor. “Wait, that’s– ”

“Right there,” Jongdae points to the polished glass door at the other end of the corridor, directly opposite to Baekhyun’s own office.

“You’re kidding,” Baekhyun gapes. He jabs a finger at his own door. “I’m over here.”

Jongdae looks just as surprised and barks out an incredulous laugh.

“Well. I’ll definitely be seeing you around then,” he grins, taking a step towards his office. Baekhyun raises his hand in a brief wave, 

He’s about to disappear inside when Jongdae suddenly calls out to him, stopping him in his tracks. 

“D’you wanna maybe grab lunch later?” he asks hopefully, his hand still resting on the door handle. Baekhyun beams. 

“Sure! It’s on me. To celebrate you getting the job.”

“I thought it was meant to be my treat, remember?” Jongdae grins.

Baekhyun hums for a moment. “You can buy us drinks next time,” 

Laughing, Jongdae agrees.

 

ϟ

 

“And may our bosses be ever in our favour,”

Baekhyun raises his glass to conclude his speech of encouragement and grins at the way Jongdae laughs loudly, reaching up to clink his glass happily.

They’re having lunch at the Italian place just around the block from the office. They get through the proper full introductions easily, launching right into a heated discussion about who the best Marvel superhero is. Baekhyun is almost disappointed when their lunch break hour ends far sooner than he’d realized.

 

ϟ

 

Jongdae takes him out for drinks a week later, greeting him at the bar with a smile. He looks good in a fitted black shirt, leaving the first two buttons open. Baekhyun slides onto the stool beside him with a grin as Jongdae beckons at the barman. It’s a cosy place; the music is good and it’s not too crammed with people.

They loosen up after a few rounds, still keeping themselves in check even though it’s a Friday night. Baekhyun snorts into his drink one too many times as Jongdae tries his TV star imitations, only laughing harder when Jongdae exaggeratedly thumps his back. This reminds him of college. Jongdae’s exactly the type of person Baekhyun would’ve probably been best friends with back then. He’s always liked people he can click with immediately. 

Despite everything, Jongdae can’t hold his alcohol all that well, clumsily throwing an arm around Baekhyun’s neck and giggles drowsily. Laughing, Baekhyun pats his hair and straightens him up, swaying a little dizzily himself. It’s been a while since he’s actually gone out for drinks with someone. 

He’s not that out of it that he can’t make his own way home. Still, they catch the subway together, both headed in the same direction even though they’re a few stops apart. Jongdae seems to sober up in the cool evening air but he still keeps his hand hooked over Baekhyun’s shoulder the entire walk to the station.

 

ϟ

 

They catch the subway together after work too, waiting for each other outside the office.  
Frankly, Baekhyun has never minded the solitude of the quiet ride home, savouring the time he gets to wind down after a long day. Jongdae’s company is a welcome presence though, never intrusive or overbearing even when he’s sitting right next to him. He doesn’t feel compelled to fill every second of silence with conversation.

Baekhyun eventually starts taking his lunch break a little earlier to sync with Jongdae’s. The food almost seems to taste better with good company. It’s decidedly easier to get through a long day when his spirits are high and energized.

“You’re like an electric battery,” Baekhyun admits, only half jokingly, when Jongdae asks about his good mood. Jongdae laughs loudly and Baekhyun immediately shuts him up with an elbow around his neck, rubbing a fist through his hair to make it stand on end.

 

ϟ

 

Jongdae bumps his shoulder in greeting when he finally emerges from the office, waiting for the elevator to come up to their level. Baekhyun feels his fingers combing lightly though the hair at the back of his head, smoothing it down with a snort.

“Seriously, how does it even get like this, dummy?” Jongdae chuckles under his breath, flicking the shell of Baekhyun’s ear from behind. Baekhyun thwacks him in the chest, grinning as he ruffles it up again teasingly.

He’s very comfortable with touch, Baekhyun notices. Careful still, not pushing too far where he knows it’s not wanted but otherwise indulging when he’s not pushed away. 

“What can I say,” Baekhyun shrugs loftily. “Can’t tame greatness.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, punching him in the shoulder for good measure.

They just barely catch the last subway train, slumping down on seats in relief. There’s a drowsy silence inside, very few other exhausted workers catching a ride at this time. It’s a long ride home, still nearly half an hour to go before they reach Baekhyun’s stop first. 

“Hey, are you listening?”

Baekhyun turns to find Jongdae’s head lolling to the side, his eyes closed. Snorting quietly, he reaches up to guide Jongdae’s head onto his shoulder gently before it swings back into the window behind him. 

He looks peaceful. There’s a hint of a smile still tugging at his lips even in his sleep. Jongdae never complains, but he’s been looking pretty exhausted lately, likely still struggling to sleep through the night.

Baekhyun’s stop is coming up soon; he almost considers missing it just so he doesn’t have to wake Jongdae up yet. Pressing his cheek into Jongdae’s hair, he holds him steady, settling against his calm warmth before it’s time to rouse him. 

 

ϟ

 

They’re headed back to the office after a short coffee break, sipping idly at their drinks as they walk into the building. Jongdae suddenly shoves Baekhyun playfully after a snarky remark, accidentally making him spill his drink all over his front.

“You dick,” Baekhyun yells as Jongdae wheezes beside him, staring at the darkening patch on his chest. “Gonna kick your– oh _shit_.”

He ducks behind a corner, pressing his back against the wall. 

“What? What is it?” Jongdae asks, arching his neck to look around curiously before Baekhyun yanks him back behind the wall for cover. 

“It’s my boss, we’ve got this huge presentation later with our investors. He’s gonna _kill_ me if he sees me like this.”

“Well,” Jongdae hums, peering around the corner discreetly. “Better think fast cos he’s headed this way.”

Swearing, Baekhyun hurries to the side and bursts through the first door he finds, Jongdae following suit.

“Jackpot,” he grins triumphantly, staring at the pristine bathroom walls.

“I’ve got a spare shirt back in my office if you want,” Jongdae offers, leaning his hips back against the sink counter as Baekhyun turns the faucet on.

Baekhyun feels a grin creeping back onto his lips at the sudden rush of deja vu.

“I’ve trained you well, my young Padawan,” he says solemnly, clasping a hand over Jongdae’s shoulder. Snorting, Jongdae knocks his hand away and rolls his eyes. He juts his chin out at the faucet, urging Baekhyun to hurry and get the stain out quickly before it leaves a permanent mark.

The sound of the door suddenly pushing open has them freezing on the spot, hearing the chatter of women’s voices coming from around the corner.

They spare a split second to gawk at each other before making a mad dash towards one of the empty cubicles. Baekhyun frantically pushes Jongdae inside and yanks the door closed behind them.

“ _Why are we even hiding?_ ” Jongdae mouths incredulously, like it’s as simple as just walking out of there. Still, he flattens himself against the wall of the narrow cubicle. 

“ _They’re gonna think we’re perverts!_ ” Baekhyun mouths back, laughing breathlessly. The situation is pretty ridiculous. He can see Jongdae’s shoulders shaking, trying to stifle his own laughter but somehow it sets Baekhyun off even more. 

The chatter on the other side of the door carries on and by now they’re laughing so hard it’s a struggle trying not to make any noise. Jongdae reaches up to press his palm over Baekhyun’s lips, clasping his mouth shut while keeping his own mouth covered.

Glancing down, Baekhyun notes that the gap between the door and the ground is wide enough that someone is bound to notice two pairs of shoes inside the cubicle. 

Turning back, he looks at the toilet, only missing a couple screws on one side and immediately dismisses any ideas of standing on it. He’d learned the hard way that toilets are never actually as sturdy as they look.

Instead, he yanks Jongdae away from the wall, pointing at their legs quickly. Jongdae blinks at him and Baekhyun seizes the chance to whirl him around and leap onto his back. Spluttering, Jongdae stumbles as Baekhyun scrambles to piggyback him, losing his balance and smashing into the door before steadying himself with his hands around Baekhyun’s thighs. 

The ladies’ chatter on the other side of the door stops and Baekhyun buries his face in the crook of Jongdae’s neck to muffle his laughter. He can feel the way Jongdae’s frame wracks, trying to swallow down his own. 

The chatter picks up again moments later and eventually Baekhyun hears the clacking of heels against the bathroom tiles when the ladies finally leave. 

They relax as soon as the door clicks shut. Jongdae drops him immediately, turning around to shove him with a hand on his chest, though he’s still laughing. 

“That was so close,” he wheezes breathlessly, brushing his hair away from his eyes. “And you are way too fucking heavy.”

“What? Can’t handle all this Byun?” Baekhyun snickers, launching himself at Jongdae to hang off his neck, trying to climb onto him again. Jongdae yells, trying to shake him off and jabs his fingers into his sides. They’re both laughing too hard to breathe properly and Baekhyun finally slumps tiredly with his arms still around Jongdae’s neck. He leans into him, dropping his head down on his shoulder as Jongdae sags back against the cubicle wall. 

He’s so warm. Baekhyun hadn’t even registered it when he was pressed against his back, too busy trying to muffle his laughter. Jongdae’s hand rests on his hip absently, still not pushing him away as he fights to catch his breath. 

“Baekhyun,” he murmurs and Baekhyun feels the vibration of his voice. He doesn’t pull away. 

“We should get out of here before someone else comes in,” Jongdae says, tapping the back of Baekhyun’s head gently to get his attention. The air suddenly feels charged from this proximity. He watches Jongdae swallow tightly, looking inexplicably nervous as he eyes Baekhyun with a slight furrow in his brow. 

Something swoops in his stomach and Baekhyun finally pulls away, swallowing past the sudden jitters in his chest. He listens for any sounds of someone coming in before pushing the door open slowly, his heart thundering harder now than it had been when they’d nearly gotten caught.

 

ϟ

 

The subway train rattles loudly, jolting and jerking sharply particularly after every stop. Baekhyun sees the was Jongdae’s face scrunches up while he’s sleeping against his shoulder, almost on the verge of waking up. He reaches up to steady him, brushing Jongdae’s hair away from his eyes and his expression immediately smooths out, breathing out a quiet sigh.

Baekhyun freezes in surprise. 

His hand only trembles a little as he combs his fingers through the soft tresses again. Jongdae goes completely lax against him, melting into his side even through the continuous jolting of the subway train. Baekhyun is too entranced by Jongdae’s response to pull away.

He says nothing of it the next day and Jongdae stays awake for the whole ride home this time. It’s a couple of days later when he nods off on Baekhyun’s shoulder again, looking worn out after a grueling day. His face contorts at every jerk that threatens to break his sleep and Baekhyun reaches over to smooth his fingers through Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae relaxes almost immediately. Baekhyun nearly forgets to breathe. 

 

One day he wakes up while Baekhyun’s still carding his fingers through his hair gently. 

“What are you doing?”

Baekhyun startles at the sudden sound of his voice, immediately yanking his hand away.

“Your hair was tickling my face,” he manages quickly and it sounds flimsy even to him. He schools his expression into a careless grin as Jongdae straightens up, groaning at a sudden cramp in his neck.

“Careful, or I might have to start charging you” Jongdae teases. It’s nothing new from the usual snarky banter they pass back and forth but he’s not looking at Baekhyun this time. Instead he turns to work the kinks out of his neck.

Baekhyun’s heart thunders in his chest but he laughs it off shakily, his voice sounding an octave too high. He doesn’t even know what’s come over him. Or why these things suddenly feel more meaningful than they are. 

Jongdae doesn’t push the subject, and Baekhyun still can’t seem to catch his breath even after he’s gotten down at his stop.

 

ϟ

 

They’re having lunch at their usual place when Baekhyun hears the chime of the door opening. His back is facing the entrance but he sees Jongdae’s smile slip, his face suddenly going ashen.

“ _Shit_ ” he hisses, ducking down and keeping his eyes fixed on his food. 

“Jongdae, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks, alarmed at the way his fork shakes in his trembling hands.

“Nothing, I– ,” Jongdae swallows, leaning his head into his hand in an attempt to hide himself. “My ex– boyfriend just came in. Not really in the mood to see him.”

He fluffs out his hair, trying to push his short fringe in front of his eyes. 

“Bad breakup?” Baekhyun asks delicately. Jongdae looks miserable, trying to make himself small and hidden away. 

“I walked in on him with his secretary.” Jongdae mutters tersely, glaring daggers over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Dick.”

Baekhyun peers over his shoulder, noting with a jolt that the guy in question has caught sight of them, and is marching right up to them.

“Jongdae,” he smiles in greeting. It feels insincere. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Jihwan,” Jongdae mutters, pushing the name out through gritted teeth. Baekhyun has never seen him look so uncomfortable, his face drawn tightly even though he’s forcing a smile through. There’s a hint of anger and hurt behind his eyes. “How’ve you been?”

Baekhyun hooks his ankle around Jongdae’s under the table, trying to offer some comfort. Jongdae doesn’t pull away, instead trapping Baekhyun’s feet between both his ankles.

“Been good. Dropped by for lunch with Taho.” 

Jongdae visibly flinches at the name though he keeps the smile plastered on his face, sour as it looks.

“How about you?” Jihwan pushes. “I haven’t heard from you in a– ”

Baekhyun acts on instinct.

“Jongdae, don’t forget your appointment.”

Bewildered, Jongdae stares at him and Baekhyun throws him a meaningful look. It clicks seconds later and he gives a quick nod. 

“Ah. Right, yeah.”

He looks a little frozen with Jihwan standing in his way so Baekhyun slides out of his seat, tucking a couple of bills under his plate.

“C’mon,” he says, straightening the collar of his coat pointedly, giving a slight nod of encouragement. “We’re going to be late.”

Jongdae looks taken aback for a moment before his expression softens and his face melts into a grin. Pushing his chair back, he gets to his feet and pulls on his own coat, sneaking a glance up at Baekhyun, away from Jihwan.

‘ _Work with me_ ’ he mouths quickly before reaching to grab Baekhyun’s hand and laces their fingers together. Taken aback, Baekhyun gapes but he sees the way Jihwan’s eyes zone in on their linked hands and composes his face to sell it. 

Jongdae is the one to lead Baekhyun away, muttering a curt goodbye as he steps past Jihwan. He’s almost two heads taller than Baekhyun with a much wider frame but Baekhyun still shoves Jihwan’s shoulder when he steps past him too. He feels Jongdae squeeze his hand tightly as he marches them out through the door.

He’s quiet as he puts more distance between them and the coffee shop, holding onto Baekhyun’s hand the whole way. They’ve made it at least two blocks away before finally slowing to a stop and Jongdae turns to look at him properly. 

He’s actually smiling, to Baekhyun’s surprise. Jongdae bursts into breathless laughter, his eyes filled with mirth. 

“I can’t believe we really just did that. _God_ that felt so good.”

Baekhyun fixates on the ‘we’ a beat too long, startling when Jongdae finally lets go of his hand. He misses the warmth of his hold. 

It takes a moment to register that Jongdae’s talking about the expression on Jihwan’s face and not the part where they were holding hands. 

Then Jongdae reaches back out for Baekhyun’s hand and squeezes gratefully.

“Thank you,” he says sincerely. “You really didn’t have to do that.”

Baekhyun just shakes his head, ready to wave it off but Jongdae cuts in.

“I didn’t mean to drag you into it like that; it was a pretty long time ago. Seeing him after so long just brought back too many memories I’d rather just forget, I guess.”

His expression twists at the thought and the sudden wave of anger that washes over Baekhyun on Jongdae’s behalf takes him by surprise. 

Jongdae closes his eyes and exhales loudly. “I feel better though. I needed that.”

He’s smiling again; not the forced twist he’d plastered on for Jihwan but a calm, content curve to his lips.

“Probably couldn’t have done that with anyone but you, really,” Jongdae laughs softly, lowering his eyes.

Baekhyun feels a pang in his chest and suddenly the heat from their linked hands burns through his skin. He shakes himself mentally before he says something stupid, like how he only ever wants to see Jongdae smile. 

“So is that how you usually land yourself dates? Tacky, Kim,” Baekhyun says instead, sticking his tongue out. 

Jongdae is looking down at their joined hands, a sudden strange look on his face. He snorts at the comment and punches Baekhyun hard in the arm. Hooking his elbow around Baekhyun’s neck, Jongdae yanks him into a headlock until he’s yelling and laughing.

 

ϟ

 

Baekhyun steps out of his office to meet Jongdae for lunch and promptly balks at the sight of Jihwan waiting by the door to Jongdae’s office. Inhaling, Baekhyun grits his teeth and moves closer.

“Desperate is not a good look on you” he comments lightly, willing himself to stay composed. 

Jihwan whips around, his expression twisting when he recognizes Baekhyun immediately. 

“You should mind your own business,” he sneers.

“Easy, Snappy,” Baekhyun raises his palms in mock alarm. “Can’t be too careful with stalkers these days...” 

“Fuck off, I’m just here to talk to him,” he says, straightening up to his full height like it’s supposed to intimidate Baekhyun. Something about the hand holding must have really hit a nerve, ironically.

Baekhyun bites his tongue and tries to keep his cool. That’s not even what pisses him off though. It’s Jihwan’s flippant attitude, acting like Jongdae is recyclable even after their history. 

“This isn’t a game, you know,” Baekhyun says, keeping his fisted hands jammed tightly in his pockets. “He’s not some trophy prize you can toss back and forth.”

Jihwan scoffs but Baekhyun cuts him off before he can say anything.

“He’s worth way more than that to me.”

It’s out before he realizes what he’s saying. 

_’It’s okay,’_ he thinks quickly, struggling to keep his face composed. He’s still ‘the boyfriend’ in Jihwan’s eyes. He’s just keeping up the act, Baekhyun persuades himself, pointedly ignoring the way his hands shake. 

Jihwan’s face darkens and he takes a step forward, clenching his fist almost like he wants to sock Baekhyun in the jaw. His phones rings seconds later, suddenly halting his steps like he remembers where he is.

“What,” he growls into his phone, pressing his lips into a tight line. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

“This isn’t over,” he says, nostrils flaring as he stretches up to his full height again. Baekhyun stares back defiantly, offering him a sardonic smile as he waves his hand. 

He keeps the smile until Jihwan disappears around the corner before sucking in a huge gulp of air. He lets it whoosh out in long exhale but his chest still feels tight. 

“Ready to go?” 

Jongdae’s voice startles him, coming right up behind him.

There’s something tight and drawn about his smile and Baekhyun wonders for a second if he’d overheard the whole thing. His throat goes dry remembering what he’d said.

Jongdae stares at him for a moment before turning away, rambling about his sudden craving for Thai food. Baekhyun follows him quietly to the elevator, ignoring the way his heart clenches in his chest and realizes how much he’d meant every word. 

 

ϟ

 

“Sorry I’m late!”

Jongdae bursts out of the office looking frazzled and exhausted. 

“The damn system crashed. We had to set everything up again before we lost all our files.”

Baekhyun waves him off, despite having waited for twenty minutes. He could’ve just gone home but the thought of taking the subway alone after having company for so long somehow makes his stomach drop. 

They shuffle into the elevator and Jongdae leans back heavily against the rail. 

"Long day, huh?" Baekhyun asks, noting the way Jongdae's movements look slow and sluggish.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Jongdae sighs, letting his head fall back against the wall of the elevator. "Just wanna go home."

Nodding sympathetically, Baekhyun reaches over to squeeze Jongdae's shoulder, massaging the tight knot of muscle.

Jongdae taps his foot impatiently, antsy and eager to go. He leans into Baekhyun nonetheless, content to let him knead his fingers into the side of his neck, sighing at the feeling.

The sudden jerk of the elevator nearly throws them off balance, and Baekhyun holds himself up with the railing just before the lights go out, plunging them into pitch darkness.

"You okay?" he feels Jongdae's hand reaching out for him, bumping into his arm before curling his fingers around his elbow.

"Yeah," Baekhyun touches his hand reassuringly and feels his way towards the panel of buttons, jabbing at them blindly.

"Fuck," he groans, pressing every button he can find in vain. "The power must have gone out."

A dim light fills the dark space when Jongdae pulls out his phone, holding it up above his head.

"No signal," he grunts, rolling his eyes. "Of all days to get stuck in the damn elevator."

Frustrated, he lets his head fall back against the steel wall with a dull thunk.

Shuffling closer, Baekhyun presses into his side again and slings an arm around his shoulders, squeezing the side of his neck.

"I bet someone’s already working on getting us out," he says, silently praying that it he’s not too far off. "Don't worry, the porn stash under your bed isn't going anywhere."

"Asshole," Jongdae snorts, shoving him away. Baekhyun sees the corners of his lips pull upwards in the faint light of his phone. Glancing at his own phone, he groans to see the 5% of power he has left, having forgotten to bring his charger with him. Hopefully Jongdae's got enough left to last till someone gets them out.

Pushing his finger through the knot of his tie, Baekhyun pulls it loose and pops open the first two buttons of his shirt. After a moment's thought, he shrugs off his suit jacket too, folding it up neatly before leaning back against the railing with a sigh.

"Oh good, a strip show,” Jongdae chirps beside him. “Why didn’t you say so? Do you have change for a twenty– " 

He shrieks with laughter when Baekhyun punches his arm, even as he reaches up to loosen his own tie as well. 

"Might as well get comfortable, I guess," Baekhyun sighs, lowering himself down on the floor with his back against the steel. Jongdae's shoulders slump, sighing as he turns to jab pointlessly at the buttons again before giving up and juts his lower lip out. He slides down beside Baekhyun, still keeping the light from his phone on to keep them from sitting in total darkness. 

It's too hot and stuffy to be sitting so close together like this, but Baekhyun doesn't move away, anchored down by the way Jongdae leans into him softly.

It hits him again, that heaviness in his chest. Jongdae's hand is covering Baekhyun's knee, rubbing his thumb through the fabric of his pants absently as he fiddles with his phone. Suddenly, Baekhyun doesn't know where to put his hands, feeling uncoordinated and numb except for the warm spot under Jongdae's palm.

He wants to slide his fingers into Jongdae's hand again, to hold on to him. He wants so desperately for it to mean something this time. 

Jongdae shifts, sliding down enough to drop his head onto Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Headache," he mumbles quietly, sliding his hand back up to cling onto the bend of Baekhyun's elbow between them. 

Baekhyun swallows through the tightness in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut when Jongdae nuzzles his face closer into his neck. He could twist around right now and kiss him if he wanted to; god knows he wants to _so_ badly. 

Instead he reaches over with his other hand to cup the side of Jongdae's neck, pressing his thumb into his jaw lightly. It’s meant to be a soothing gesture but his own heart sinks further into the pit of his stomach. Having him this close, with his hand still rubbing circles into his skin; it hurts. Still, unable to pull away, he keeps his hand on Jongdae's neck, sliding his fingers into the short hair at the base of his head and tries to keep himself from crumbling.

"Hey," Jongdae murmurs suddenly. He tenses up under Baekhyun's hand again. 

"What is it?" Baekhyun prompts when Jongdae falls silent again without continuing. He looks down even though he can't see Jongdae’s face, pressing his cheek into the top of Jongdae's head.

"Back then,” he starts again, his voice dropping even lower. “Were you still just pretending when you said all that stuff?"

Ah. So he _did_ hear everything.

He doesn't elaborate further but Baekhyun doesn’t need him to. The tips of his fingers go cold and his heart thunders painfully in his chest. It feels like a trick question. He’s not sure he’s brave enough to risk everything to answer it honestly.

"Yeah," Baekhyun chokes out finally. The walls suddenly seem packed in much more tightly around him. "Yeah, I was."

He waits with bated breath for a reaction. There’s a few tense seconds hanging heavily between them before Jongdae deflates against him and Baekhyun's heart stops. He takes a chance.

"Are you disappointed?"

“Geez Byun,” Jongdae scoffs though the sarcasm sounds too weak, lost in the wobble in his voice. He pulls away from Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Don’t be so full of yourself.”

He shuffles away, starting to put space between them but Baekhyun shoots a hand out to pull him back by the arm.

“Jongdae,” he says seriously, determinedly trying to hold his gaze. Jongdae looks apprehensive, like he’s been backed into a corner. 

Baekhyun catches the way his eyes fill with fear and shock, overlapping without something that almost looks like _hope_ just before the phone light goes out. They’re thrown into darkness again and Jongdae doesn’t turn it back on, but Baekhyun doesn’t let go of his arm. 

__Instead he leans forward blindly in the dark and inhales sharply when he finds Jongdae’s mouth, his lips pushing back against his own. Baekhyun teases the seam of Jongdae’s lips, with the tip of his tongue, feeling his heart in his throat._ _

__Jongdae gasps into his mouth. “But you said– ”_ _

__“I lied,” Baekhyun breathes and kisses him again_ _

__He feels Jongdae reach up to cup the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Twisting around, Baekhyun presses in closer and pushes him back against the wall, angling his head to kiss him harder and licks into his mouth with a low moan._ _

__Palming Jongdae’s cheek, he kisses him again and again, swallowing every moan and whimper after sinking his teeth into Jongdae’s lip lightly. His skin burns under Baekhyun’s hand._ _

__Baekhyun shifts, half clambering onto Jongdae’s lap. The air is suddenly too hot for the way they’re pressed together but Baekhyun leans in anyway, relishing the way Jongdae tugs him closer with an arm around his waist._ _

__Jongdae pulls back gasping for air but keeps the faces pressed together, kissing the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth and trailing his lips down along his jaw. Nosing at his cheek, Baekhyun coaxes him back up and kisses him again, slotting their lips together._ _

__Baekhyun doesn’t even register the lights that have come back on, or the jolt of the elevator moving again. It’s the shrill _ding_ of the doors opening that has them tearing apart, staring at each other wide eyed before immediately scrambling to their feet. _ _

__The doors slide open all the way and the maintenance team peer inside, concerned._ _

__“Everyone alright?” one of the men asks, eyeing their their ruffled hair and flushed faces somewhat suspiciously._ _

__“Yeah,” Jongdae says breathlessly. “We’re great.”_ _

__Baekhyun beams at him._ _

__

_ϟ_  


__

__They catch the subway together as usual except this time Jongdae holds on to Baekhyun’s hand tightly even when Baekhyun’s stop comes and goes. He doesn’t get off, instead pressing into Jongdae’s side with a small smile, nuzzling his face into Jongdae’s neck._ _

__They hop off the subway train at Jongdae’s stop, still holding hands as they make their way out of the station and Jongdae steers him in the direction of his house. They walk in silence, with their clasped hands swinging between them and knocking into the sides of their legs._ _

__Jongdae suddenly stops in the middle of the road, tugging Baekhyun to a stop beside him. They’re only a corner down from his house, but Jongdae has turned to face him._ _

__“Baekhyun, I– ” he starts, frowning a little before looking up at Baekhyun and swallows. “This, for me– it’s not just for a good time. This– it’s more than that. You’re more than that.”_ _

__Baekhyun blinks, taken aback at the sudden declaration until it sinks in properly. Breaking into a smile, Baekhyun pitches forward and kisses him softly, pressing his fingers into Jongdae’s cheek._ _

__“Like I said,” he whispers against Jongdae’s lips. “This isn’t a game to me.”_ _

__Jongdae holds his eye, as though looking for the punchline to the joke. He waits a beat longer before a wide smile breaks across his face and clutches Baekhyun closer by the hips to kiss him, almost tasting the happy relief._ _

__They barely make it through the door with the way Baekhyun mouths at Jongdae’s throat as he works on fitting the key into the lock. Sucking marks into his skin, Baekhyun hears the way Jongdae’s laughter dissolves into breathy moans, still struggling with the door._ _

__It’s hot and frantic. They stumble through the apartment, knocking things over in the dark as they throw their clothes off piece by piece, laughing into each other’s mouths, drunk on one another’s heat._ _

__The back of Jongdae’s knees finally hit the bed frame and they topple over onto the mattress, still laughing breathlessly._ _

__The pace slows down as Baekhyun pushes himself up on his elbows to look down at Jongdae’s face. Searching his eyes, Jongdae reaches up to palm the back of his neck and arches up to kiss him long and hard. Baekhyun melts into it and lets his hands wander, exploring the planes of Jongdae’s body and pressing his fingers into his skin. He can feel the slow, soft touch of Jongdae’s palms smoothing down his spine, stopping just above his tailbone before pulling away._ _

__Pushing the little bottle of lube into his hand, Jongdae pointedly ruts up against Baekhyun’s hip, already half hard. Groaning, Baekhyun sits up, bracketing Jongdae’s thighs with his knees and pops the cap open. He reaches back to work himself open impatiently, hissing at the burn as he pushes his fingers in knuckle deep. Jongdae sits up to roll a condom on his own cock, slicking himself up as he mouths at Baekhyun’s collarbones. Breathing heavily, Baekhyun pushes his fingers in deeper, keening when the tips just barely brush against his prostate._ _

__He slides down on Jongdae’s cock without warning and Jongdae cries out, clutching at his waist tightly. It takes Baekhyun a moment to catch his breath, shifting to adjust to the uncomfortable stretch. Frowning up at him, Jongdae looks torn between concerned and aroused, sweat gathering on his forehead._ _

__Baekhyun rolls his hips tentatively and Jongdae groans loudly, squeezing his hips more tightly._ _

__“You sure you’re not too tired for this?” Baekhyun teases, stilling for a moment._ _

__“God, shut up,” Jongdae groans, rocking his hips up and looks pleased when Baekhyun’s eyes roll into the back of his head._ _

__Baekhyun’s thighs tremble as he bounces on Jongdae’s cock, holding onto his shoulders tightly and keeping him pressed close. Jongdae winds his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, holding him steady and moves to kiss up the column of his throat, groaning into his skin when Baekhyun clenches around him. He reaches down between them to curl his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock, giving it a slow tug. Baekhyun whimpers at the fire hot touch, feeling his toes curl. He starts losing his rhythm and Jongdae thrusts his hips up to meet Baekhyun’s haphazard pace, looking completely wrecked._ _

__Baekhyun is already wound up so tight, feeling the burn of his arousal in the pit of his stomach, _so_ close. He pushes Jongdae down against the sheets, bracing his hands on Jongdae’s chest to rolls his hips harder. Jongdae keeps his hand around Baekhyun’s cock, fisting him quickly and Baekhyun can’t even think straight anymore. _ _

__He comes with a loud cry, back arched and trembling as Jongdae keeps stroking him through it. His elbows buckle and he slumps down on Jongdae, moaning softly with barely any time to catch his breath as Jongdae keeps fucking him through the aftershocks, chasing after his own release._ _

__Jongdae murmurs gently into his ear as he reaches around him, grabbing a handful Baekhyun’s ass, to spread him open wider. He kisses the spot just behind Baekhyun’s ear before driving his hips into him deeper, moaning at the tight heat. Baekhyun cries out as he pounds into the right spot over and over, seeing prickles of white explosions behind his eyelids._ _

__Jongdae throws his head back with a loud groan, his breath hitching until he comes with a choked off whimper. Rolling over to the side, he buries his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, the heavy puffs of his hot breath fanning against his skin. Baekhyun hugs him close, finally able to comb his fingers through Jongdae’s hair freely._ _

__He tugs lightly, pulling Jongdae back to see his face. He looks dazed but there’s a smile on his face when he leans forward to reach Baekhyun’s lips, kissing him softly. Somehow it’s still tentative, like even after everything they’ve just done, Jongdae’s giving him a second to rethink this. Baekhyun doesn’t need a second. He’s been sure about this for longer than he probably cares to admit._ _

__Pushing Jongdae onto his back, Baekhyun straddles his thighs again and kisses him properly, cupping Jongdae’s face in both hands as he presses him into the mattress. He breaks off to kiss the tip of his nose before licking into his mouth again until Jongdae is laughing too much to keep it going. He rolls them over, pinning Baekhyun to the mattress and kisses him harder until his head is spinning._ _

__“Guess I really did get in your pants eventually” Jongdae grins when he pulls away, a glint in his eye as he brushes Baekhyun’s sweaty bangs out of his face._ _

__“Way to kill the moment,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, reaching up to pinch Jongdae’s nose._ _

__“You like me anyway,” Jongdae sighs happily, his eyes crinkling._ _

__Humming, Baekhyun kisses his nose before hooking his feet around Jongdae’s knees and rolls him onto his back again. He reaches down for Jongdae’s cock, already half hard again and grins against his lips as he goes for a second round._ _


End file.
